Both corn and flower tortillas have heretofore been cooked by dipping a holder therefor into a common type pan such as a hot oil-containing skillet. Additionally, tortillas have been formed into various configurations by hand-manipulated instruments. The tortilla is initially pliable but becomes rigid upon cooking, and it is comparatively difficult to adequately support the tortilla within a skillet to its desired shape during the cooking operation. Additionally, a manual procedure results in the possibility that the person cooking the tortilla is apt to become burned with splattering oil or the like. It is also comparatively difficult to remove the cooked tortilla from a pan once the cooking operation has been completed.